


【琛鱼洛雁/光何作用】-绝对忠诚

by pandaaaa



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa
Relationships: all洛, 光何作用 - Relationship, 琛鱼洛雁
Kudos: 16





	【琛鱼洛雁/光何作用】-绝对忠诚

注意：极度ooc请一定不要当真，18岁以下请不要看！！道德滑坡之作，里面每个人都有点神经病，现实遇到这种人一定要拔腿就跑。

1  
「今晚要加班，很晚才能回去，你自己买点东西来吃吧。」  
何洛洛关了手机，躺在床上盯着天花板，心里像是松了一口气。  
何洛洛和姚琛结婚一年以来，几乎每天都在一起吃晚饭，还全都由姚琛一手包办。  
因为何洛洛是在家办公相对比较清闲，原本是他提出来要每天一起吃晚饭并且自告奋勇要抗下这个责任的。但是他在厨艺上实在没有天分，还老是伤着自己，所以最后还是被剥夺了进厨房的权力。  
他起初也会问姚琛，老公你累不累呀，下了班还要给我做饭，这么爱我吗~  
但是姚琛每次都只是抿抿嘴挤出不累两个字。  
何洛洛搂着他在他肩头蹭着撒娇，姚琛还会推开他让他赶紧洗洗手准备碗筷吃饭了。  
时间长了何洛洛也不闹了，就乖乖的坐在餐桌前等他。  
何洛洛爱在吃饭的时候分享他一天的生活碎片，姚琛总是安静地扒饭时不时的点点头表示自己在听。  
何洛洛问他就没什么有趣的事吗？姚琛经常只是摇摇头。  
姚琛是真的没什么可分享的，他一天最开心的事就是回到家看到何洛洛四仰八叉的躺在沙发上。不高兴的事，那就没必要讲出来扰乱何洛洛的心情了。  
但是何洛洛怎么会知道这些心思，他还以为自己太吵了，渐渐的两个人吃饭就像是做任务一样，相顾无言。  
这个状态正常吗？上网查了查好像夫妻都是这个样子，谁见了谁都没话说。可是他们才刚结婚一年啊……  
何洛洛晃了晃脑袋，阻止自己继续想下去。  
按姚琛的性格，他今天一定是忙到不可开交了才发消息的。  
何洛洛又打开手机，回了他的微信，便点开外卖软件来回滑动，左右都是那些东西。他叹了口气，随便换了套衣服就出门了。  
夏天本就闷热，再加上人多，何洛洛在街上晃了半天，越晃越没胃口。  
他正准备买点水果回家对付一顿，抬眼却看见了街角的酒吧。  
这间酒吧他单身的时候常来，结婚以后就没再来过了。倒也不是姚琛不让他出入这些场所，是他自己决定要收心了。  
但是今天他确实有点想喝酒了。  
看了眼时间，还早，他想，只是喝杯酒润润他就回去了。  
2  
何洛洛是饭点出来的，酒吧才刚营业，店里就他一个人。  
虽然很久没来了，老板还是一眼就把他认出来了，毕竟像何洛洛这样出挑的帅哥平时还是很难见到的。  
拉着他嘘寒问暖了半天，重点都是老公还行吧婚后生活怎么样之类的。  
何洛洛摩挲着手里的酒杯，低头只是微笑，说挺好的。  
陆陆续续来了人，老板也不再缠着他八卦，跟他说让他以后有空带着老公一起过来。  
何洛洛点点头，侧头在想如果姚琛知道他来酒吧了会是什么反应呢。  
又坐了一会儿，他看老板忙着招呼其他人，就在酒杯下面压了两张钞票打算默默离开了。  
谁知道这钱才刚掏出来，便被旁边不知道何时出现的人握着手塞了回去。  
那人眼角有两颗泪痣，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“我帮你付了，再坐一会儿？”  
来搭讪的，何洛洛也不是第一次碰到了，他不动声色的抽出了手礼貌性的一笑，说：“我家里还有人。”  
谁知道面前的人一点儿不懂规矩，又环住他的手腕，直勾勾地盯着他的双眼。  
“家里要真的有人也不会饭点出来一个人喝闷酒吧。”  
“谁说我是喝闷酒了，”何洛洛盯着自己被拉住的手腕沉下声说，“你松开。”  
“看你的表情就知道了。”说罢那人便松开了手，“好啦，别生气，再喝一杯？”  
“谁要跟你喝。”  
何洛洛把钱往桌上一放就转身走出酒吧，听到后面的人还不死心的喊了一句。  
“夏之光。”  
大约是那个人的名字，真是神经。  
3  
回家以后何洛洛还是心里闷闷的。  
他迅速洗了个澡，冲下身上淡淡的酒味，擦头发的时候看着镜子里的自己。  
什么喝闷酒，难道他看起来很不开心吗？是那个人瞎说的吧。  
明明现在的生活一切都很好。  
……至少在别人看来。  
他窝在沙发里，调了一部最近的电影，不专心的看着。  
电影快到尾声的时候，他听到门锁转动的声音，姚琛回来了。  
“洛洛还没睡啊。”  
“在等你嘛~”  
听着撒娇的语气姚琛不自然地摸了摸鼻子岔开了话题。  
“今晚吃了什么？”  
“嗯…”，何洛洛眼睛一转说，“太热了没胃口，我去酒吧了。”  
姚琛扯领带的手微微一顿，对上何洛洛楚楚可怜的大眼睛，慢吞吞地说：“没胃口也要吃点东西的。”  
仿佛没听见酒吧两个字一样。  
何洛洛轻轻嗯了一声，便扭头继续看电影的片尾。  
姚琛真是个模范丈夫，百分百的信任自己的伴侣，然而何洛洛不知道自己在别扭个什么劲儿。  
他又想起今天夏之光拉着他的手腕，他想，你难道不会担心别人做点什么吗？  
姚琛见他背过身似乎有点不高兴，但是又不知道自己是说错了那句话，他挠了两下后脑勺，还是没能再说上点什么，只好进了浴室。  
等他洗完吹好头之后，何洛洛已经在沙发上睡着了，缩成了小小的一团。  
他把沙发上的人儿环腰抱起，还是那么轻飘飘的，自己喂了一年也不见长肉。他小声叹了口气就朝卧室走去，再小心翼翼地把人放上床，自己也尽量不出声音的躺在旁边，生怕把他吵醒。  
4  
第二天很早的时候，何洛洛迷迷糊糊地听到姚琛跟他说了一句对不起，等他起来的时候姚琛已经去上班了。但是餐厅桌子上已经摆好了保温罩罩着的早餐。  
他又觉得抱歉，自己昨天一定是臭脸了。姚琛肯定摸不着头脑早起还要跟自己道歉。  
一会儿自己也发个微信道歉吧。  
明明才刚睡醒他又觉得一阵疲倦。  
下午他工作的也总是卡壳，让他觉得再呆在电脑前他就要爆炸了。  
正巧又收到姚琛的消息说最近一段时间都要加班，他好像收到什么赦令一般便拿起钥匙就朝酒吧走去。  
虽然昨天姚琛对他去酒吧这件事并没有任何意见，但何洛洛多少还是有点心虚，感觉自己这种去松一口气的心态非常的对不起姚琛。  
他到了酒吧，坐在昏暗的灯光下，听着舒缓的爵士乐，再看着酒杯里的冰块慢慢融化，感觉到无比的放松。  
但是这种程度的还是原谅自己吧。  
他眯着眼享受着属于自己的世界，突然就被一句话给强行中断了。  
“又见面了。”  
店里的冷气开的十足，跟何洛洛耳边温热的气息形成了鲜明的对比，激的他耳后竖起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
他睁开眼睛警惕的看着夏之光。  
“怎么又是你？”  
“不错嘛，没忘了我？”  
“……”明明昨天才见过，换谁都不会忘记吧。何洛洛懒得理他，起身想换个座位。  
夏之光慌忙抓住他的胳膊。  
“别走啊何洛洛。”  
何洛洛脚步一顿，扭过头问他。  
“你认识我？”  
“打听的。”  
无语，何洛洛不想多费口舌，谁知道这人手上一点没有松懈的意思。  
“你这人怎么这么爱动手动脚啊。”  
“你记得我的名字吗？说出来我就松开。”  
夏之光笑呵呵的，一点儿不觉得自己流氓。  
何洛洛咬着下嘴唇，他当然记得，但是总不能马上就说出来，显得自己好像真的很在意他。  
他看着夏之光的眼神从笃定再到着急最后有点受伤了，才慢悠悠的说。  
“夏…之光？”  
听到自己的名字，夏之光又傻乎乎的咧嘴笑开了，眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
真傻。何洛洛不小心也笑出了声，随后赶紧噤了声，晃了晃自己的胳膊，示意他赶紧松开。  
夏之光说话算话，但是捏了太久，何洛洛白嫩的胳膊都被他捏出了红印。  
夏之光盯着红印，有点儿不可思议。  
“啊…我没用那么大劲儿吧？你疼吗？”  
“没事，我就是这体质。”  
“敏感肌？”  
何洛洛白了他一眼，还是要换位置。  
“真的这么不给面子啊。”  
“我结婚了。”何洛洛亮了亮自己无名指的戒指。  
“我知道啊。”  
这下何洛洛真的不明白了。  
“那你还缠我？”  
“你不开心嘛。不开心的婚姻不算数的。”  
“你又知道我不开心了。”  
“你眼睛都写着呢。”  
夏之光说着就抚上了何洛洛的眼尾，何洛洛被他这个动作弄的身体都僵硬了。  
“就算我不开心那又关你什么事？”  
“我见不得喜欢的人不开心。”  
“哈？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……你有病吧。”  
何洛洛真是被他吓到了，转身就离开了酒吧。  
他自然是不相信一个才见两次面的人口中的喜欢。放在他单身的时候，每天酒吧里都有人赶着给他表白，他眼睛都不带眨的，现在居然直接跑了出来。可见自己这一年的生活是有多平淡了，以至于这点小刺激都变得难以承受。  
5  
自从上次夏之光莫名其妙的表白后，何洛洛便换了酒吧消遣。  
但是奇了怪了，不管换到哪里，过一会儿夏之光总会出现。  
这样躲着他也没什么意义了，何洛洛就又回到了原来那家酒吧。  
果不其然，夏之光又准点出现在他身边。  
何洛洛平日里几乎不会露出不耐烦的表情，但是对着夏之光他实在忍不住了。  
“你是不是在我身边安眼线了，怎么老能碰到你。”  
“这是你第一次主动和我讲话。”  
“……”答非所问第一人。  
“我和你说第几次了，我已经结婚了。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“我在乎！”何洛洛简直要被他搞疯了，“拜托你可不可以有一点点道德底线？”  
“我小时候还是道德标兵呢，上过老家报纸的。”  
“那你知不知道不能破坏别人家庭？”  
“犯法吗？好像不犯法吧。”  
何洛洛愣了愣，好像还真是。  
“再说了，你不给我机会破坏不就行了，还是说我已经成功了，你开始对我动心了？”  
何洛洛现在觉得打算跟他讲道理的自己也是脑筋不清醒。  
每天揣着心事来酒吧，结果又揣着对夏之光的烦躁回去。  
虽然还不到破坏家庭的程度，但是夏之光确实开始扰乱何洛洛的日常生活了。  
这家伙能搞到他的名字，他的地点，也理所当然的搞得到他的手机号。  
夏之光加他的微信，当天就被何洛洛拖进了黑名单。但拉黑一个，就又来一个小号。何洛洛嫌麻烦，就把他留在列表了。  
夏之光的消息总是不断，吃什么了干什么了，都要跟他分享。  
起初何洛洛还挺无语的，你看我在意你吗？  
到后面他也习惯了没事看看夏之光又做了什么傻事，他也难得在家里一个人咧着嘴笑。  
夏之光经常也想展示自己的男性魅力，总在朋友圈发自己裸上半身的健身视频。  
肌肉是挺好的。  
但是姚琛也有，何洛洛跟姚琛洗澡的时候不知道摸了多少遍。  
夏之光每次发完明里暗里的都在问何洛洛你看我这腱子肉怎么样。  
何洛洛才不理他的骚扰，最后被弄烦了。  
还让姚琛脱了上衣跟自己拍了个视频，视频里他把姚琛的腹肌当琴键，手指挨个点过八块腹肌。  
文案是老公的腹肌天下无敌👻  
只给夏之光一人可见。  
给夏之光气的一直没理他。  
何洛洛看出来夏之光是真生气了，刚想说是不是做太过了，突然被自己这个想法吓了一跳。  
不就是越过分越好吗？最好气的夏之光把自己拉黑，这才清静。  
6  
姚琛之前太忙，最近项目结束了，算是缓冲期，下班时间比以前还早些，何洛洛的生活似乎又回到了以前的轨迹。  
但他总惦记着酒吧的氛围。  
虽然不想承认，也惦记着夏之光还在生气的事儿。  
但是姚琛在家他又没有一个人去酒吧的借口。  
他又觉得自己奇怪，他行的端做得正到底有什么必要背着姚琛，想起前一段刚去酒吧时候老板还让他带着老公一起，就鼓起勇气问他愿不愿意和自己一起？  
姚琛倒是没有什么抗拒，说你想去咱们就去。  
这还是何洛洛第一次带姚琛去酒吧，心里难免惴惴不安。  
破天荒的主动给夏之光发了一条微信，告诉他今天要带姚琛一起，不能胡来。  
发完又觉得自己措辞奇怪，搞的像是两个人真有一腿似的。  
天气热，姚琛上班总是西装革履，下了班就是能多清凉就多清凉。  
他穿了个宽松的大背心，强健有力的胳膊毫无保留的展示出来，显得身边的何洛洛更加娇小。  
他俩并肩一起进了酒吧，老板眼睛盯着何洛洛等他介绍。  
确定了是老公以后，老板暧昧的一笑，说何洛洛可真是有福了。  
等他走后，姚琛问他老板说的什么意思。  
何洛洛耳尖红红的告诉他就是夸你壮呗。  
姚琛看着何洛洛的模样，也吃吃的笑了，感觉很是满足。  
何洛洛随意的扫视了一下周围，没看到夏之光的身影，看来这人还是有点避嫌意识的。  
但是很快他就知道他错了。  
夏之光还是那么疯。  
他突然被一个人搭上了肩膀。  
“洛洛呀，好久不见了，这位是谁？不介绍一下？”  
明知故问。  
姚琛看这人跟洛洛举止亲昵，也看向何洛洛等他介绍。  
何洛洛只好硬着头皮介绍。  
关于夏之光和他的关系，他犹豫了两秒还是选择了朋友这个词。  
虽然是介绍他俩认识，但是夏之光的眼神从来没有离开过何洛洛，他听到朋友两个字的时候，脸上的笑意微微放大，带着几分玩味。  
所幸介绍完了夏之光就离开了，何洛洛总算松了一口气，只希望今晚不会再有什么插曲。  
今天酒吧里有联谊活动，想参加的人围着吧台坐了一个圈。  
何洛洛和姚琛作为在场的唯一夫夫，硬是被叫了过去分享经验。  
聊了几轮以后姚琛说要上厕所，就只留何洛洛一个人在吧台。  
他刚走夏之光就不知从哪儿窜了过来坐上了姚琛刚才的位置。  
何洛洛瞪着他，不知道他想干嘛。  
有人提议要每个人说一个自己觉得理想中男/女朋友做起来最可爱的行为。  
何洛洛坐在边上是倒数第二个。  
大家就起哄说直接讲姚琛最可爱的地方就行了。  
何洛洛眨巴眨巴眼睛正在思考。  
“我觉得吧……”  
话只说到一半，夏之光就凑到他耳边说悄悄话。  
“我觉得你现在就挺可爱的。”  
说完还轻咬了一下何洛洛的耳垂。因为位置在尽头比较隐蔽，大家只看得到夏之光的凑了上去，做了什么却看不太清所以也没人注意。  
何洛洛沉浸在自己被咬的震惊中，大脑一片空白已经忘了自己话还没说完，生生沉默了好长一段时间。  
在其他人提醒下才随便说了个做饭。  
最后一个回答的是坐在姚琛位置的夏之光，他又趁着何洛洛迷糊掐了一把他的细腰，让何洛洛浑身一颤。  
“大概是一脸震惊的样子吧。”他说。  
7  
等姚琛从洗手间出来，就看到何洛洛已经在门口等他了。  
他说自己胃不舒服，姚琛就没敢耽误直接带着他打车回家了。  
一路上何洛洛都没说话，姚琛以为他是胃痛的难受，只是拉着他的手。  
只有何洛洛自己才知道自己在烦什么。  
夏之光只是轻咬了一下，但是他的耳垂到现在还烫的发疼，被掐过的腰也感觉酥酥麻麻的。  
那句话盘旋在自己脑海里循环播放。  
大概很久没有心跳过这么快了。  
他怎么会这样呢？  
他低眼看到姚琛牵着他的手，下意识的握紧，把头埋在姚琛的颈窝，让自己意识到这才是他真正的伴侣。  
何洛洛这次是真的怕了。  
他再次拉黑了夏之光的微信，断绝了一切和夏之光的联系。  
其实也没什么联系，无非就是酒吧而已，他不去就行了。  
这也不是什么难事，何洛洛空了相当一段时间不去酒吧，生活再一次趋向平静，仿佛以前的小插曲都不存在一样。  
但是为什么还是会偶尔心神不宁。  
很快答案就找到了。  
就像夏之光毫无预料的闯入他的生活一般，夏之光做什么事他都无法预料。  
某个平静的上午也，姚琛才刚出门上班没一会儿，门铃就响了。  
何洛洛还以为姚琛忘了什么东西，打开门，夏之光毫无防备的出现在眼前。  
他愣了一下马上就要关门，但是夏之光却抵住了门不让他得逞，夏之光本身力气就比他大，纠缠了两分钟何洛洛便作罢了。  
“你怎么知道我住这里？”  
“我跟踪你。”  
夏之光回答的坦坦荡荡，好像这不是一件很变态的事一样。  
“我可以报警的。”  
“你报吧，做笔录的时候我会仔细回忆咱俩认识的经历的。”  
何洛洛惊叹于面前人的不要脸程度，他想自己做错了什么才会招惹上这个疯逼。  
“你就不怕被我老公撞见吗？他才刚出门。”差点忘记最重要的问题。  
“你怕？”夏之光挑了挑眉，看到何洛洛收紧抓着门把手的手，他才安抚道：“别怕，我看他出去了才上来的。”  
何洛洛松了一口气，他冷下脸让夏之光赶紧走。  
谁知道夏之光又可怜巴巴的指着自己的腿，先前没注意到，夏之光穿着短裤，露出的膝盖竟破了好大一块，还流着血。  
“你…你这是怎么了？”  
“刚才赶来见你摔得，不帮我处理一下吗？”  
何洛洛还有些迟疑，夏之光已经得了空子侧身进了他家里。  
他无奈叹了口气，看到血淋淋的伤口还是有点心软，打算帮夏之光处理一下再赶他走。  
何洛洛隐约记得上次用过医药箱后放到了卧室，他让夏之光老实呆在客厅，他去卧室找找。  
但是夏之光怎么会听他的，他趁着何洛洛在卧室翻找的时候，就从背后扑了上去。  
何洛洛被他这一下吓得脚步虚浮，趴在了床上。他想质问夏之光又在发什么疯，好不容易翻了身，才意识到自己现在被夏之光压在床上的姿势有多暧昧。  
他去推夏之光的胸膛，但是这人像山一样，怎么也推不动。  
何洛洛有点放弃似的问他到底想干嘛？  
夏之光跟他鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，说：“我想上你，看见你的第一眼就想。”  
说罢便要去吻他，何洛洛偏了一下头，只让他吻在了脸上。  
夏之光拿下身去磨他，不怀好意的说：“你肯定也想和我做吧，我会让你很满意的。”  
何洛洛被他蹭的难受，两条腿扑腾着想要挣脱。  
无意间踹上了夏之光膝盖的上口，给他疼的一哆嗦。何洛洛见势又给他补了一脚，这才把夏之光给踢开。  
他慌忙逃到卧室的卫生间里，隔着一条门缝装模作样的凶他。  
“你要是再敢过来，我就…我就…”  
“你就怎么着？”  
夏之光看着何洛洛像只小狗一样龇牙咧嘴的，表情缓了缓忍不住笑出声。  
“你笑什么！”  
“没什么没什么。既然你这么抗拒，那我也不强求了。”  
“……真的？”  
“怎么？有点遗憾？你要是遗憾的话我也不是不……”  
“你快滚吧！”何洛洛随手拿起一条毛巾就砸过去。  
夏之光单手接过飞来的毛巾放好，真的离开了，但是出门前他还是对何洛洛说。  
“我说了要上你，就一定会上你。”  
何洛洛又给了他一拳，对夏之光来说不痛不痒，嬉皮笑脸的走了。  
等他走了何洛洛才发现自己手一直抖得不停，他看着床单上的血印出神，应该是刚才夏之光不小心蹭上的。  
他心烦意乱的把床单塞进洗衣机，坐在洗衣机前发呆，他有一肚子的话想吐槽，但是又知道这件事永远只能埋在他心底。  
8  
何洛洛没想到夏之光还敢来自己家里。  
一开始他说什么也不开门，可是夏之光就那么坐在他家门口，说只要何洛洛不开门他就坐到姚琛下班回来。  
何洛洛以为晾他一会儿他就走了，谁知道中午夏之光还点了个外卖坐在他家门口吃，来来往往邻居看着，何洛洛只好黑着脸放他进来。  
有了第一次就有第二次。  
夏之光竟成了家里常客，三天两头的往他家里跑，呆上两三个小时，没什么别的事儿，就是骚扰他。  
摸摸胳膊摸摸手啦，从后面搂搂抱抱啦，或者胆子再大点直接偷偷亲上一口。  
何洛洛发现人的适应能力真的很恐怖。一开始他还紧张得要死，到后面竟也习惯了，全当是有只大金毛没事来家里串门。  
他真是气笑了，这人真的一点正经样子都没。  
可怕的是自己，尽管不想承认，但这也算是偷情吧，自己竟也慢慢习惯了。  
每次夏之光走了以后，他都要紧张兮兮的把家里打扫打扫，生怕露出什么蛛丝马迹。  
他越来越没有心思去思考自己和姚琛的关系哪里需要改进了，因为夏之光总会跳出来打扰他的思绪。姚琛在家里的时候，他偶尔也会看着姚琛走神，万一被他发现了该怎么办。想的太认真以至于姚琛现在叫他都要叫两遍。  
怎么办啊。  
怎么想都想不到解决方案，要不就这样顺其自然吧。  
9  
姚琛总觉得不对劲。  
他只是不会说话，并不是不懂得察言观色，何洛洛最近是明显的不对劲，但是小家伙还以为自己藏得很好。  
到底是从什么时候开始的。  
姚琛仔细思考，一切的源头好像都是自己加班的那个晚上。  
何洛洛那天生气的很明显，但他想了很久也没想通自己到底是说错了哪句话，只能小心翼翼地照顾他的情绪。  
除了那一次，他隐隐约约有猜到何洛洛之后应该是去了很多次酒吧，但是都没有和他提起来，大概是觉得没什么可报备的。他想自己在何洛洛第一次提到去酒吧的时候，要是表达一下不满就好了。  
可是他不敢，他怕惹得何洛洛不开心，更生他的气。  
现在心里有了疑虑也不知道怎么确认。  
结婚一年来，他确实发现何洛洛跟他的话越来越少了，他心里非常不安，却又不知道怎么和何洛洛表达自己的不安，只能更努力的做一个模范丈夫，比如给何洛洛独立的空间绝对的自由，他想要什么自己都双手奉上。  
但是总感觉何洛洛离自己越来越远了。  
他看到何洛洛会对着手机傻笑，他不明白手机有什么笑的，好几次何洛洛洗澡的时候手机的消息提示音也不断，他忍不住偷瞄了几次，但是何洛洛设置了不提示消息内容，所以他一无所获。  
有一次何洛洛拉着他拍腹肌，何洛洛好久没这么闹他了，姚琛自然是随他摆弄。拍好以后何洛洛笑眯眯地编辑了半天，但是姚琛之后翻遍了他所有社交平台，都没看到何洛洛有发出那段视频。  
那天何洛洛提出要带自己去酒吧，姚琛嘴上没说其实心里特别高兴，他觉得自己和何洛洛之间的距离缩小了那么一点。  
何洛洛大大方方的介绍了自己，耳朵红红的样子看的他喜欢的不行。  
倒是他记得随后来了一个叫夏之光的。  
何洛洛说是朋友，姚琛总觉得奇怪，感觉夏之光的眼神很不对，明明是介绍他们两个认识，夏之光的眼神总是粘在何洛洛身上。  
那晚因为何洛洛身体不适匆匆回了家里，他表情呆滞看不出在想什么，姚琛只以为他是疼过头了，心疼的不行，但是表现出的也不过是找出胃药给何洛洛服下。  
大概是胃痛的教训，何洛洛再没去过酒吧了，姚琛心里高兴，工作效率都提升了不少，每天按时下班做饭。  
一切好像变回了从前，但是之前真的变了吗？姚琛觉得是，却又说不上来是哪里变了。  
但是平静不久。  
姚琛觉得最奇怪的是那天。  
他下班回来去卧室换衣服的时候，发现床单换了，随口问了一句不是昨天才换过吗。  
何洛洛像是受惊了一样，结结巴巴地说是果汁…果汁洒了。  
姚琛看他一脸吓到的样子，安慰他说没事洒了就洒了。  
但何洛洛好像还是很抱歉的样子，吃饭的时候也心不在焉的，叫他名字他也听不到。  
晚上两个人躺在床上，何洛洛突然睁着湿漉漉的小鹿眼看着自己。  
姚琛被看的心底都软了，他轻声问怎么了。  
何洛洛一字一顿地说：“姚琛，你不想要我吗？”  
姚琛反应了几秒，何洛洛从没说过这样的话，他想做的时候总是坦坦荡荡的说姚琛我们做吧，还是第一次这么试探的问自己。  
姚琛从来把主动权交给何洛洛，他想做的话自己就做，他不想的话自己也不会任着性子勉强他。  
所以他说：“洛洛想要了吗？”  
何洛洛咬了咬嘴唇，说：“姚琛，我在问你。”  
姚琛思考了一下，说：“只要洛洛想做我就做。”  
何洛洛背过身去，过了一会儿才说：“我累了。”  
姚琛便揉揉他的发丝，哄着他入睡。  
那天以后姚琛又觉得自己和何洛洛的距离变得很远很远。  
以往的何洛洛总是元气满满，总感觉一天的精神头都对着自己使了出来。  
但是现在他好像总是精疲力竭的样子，话更少了，还经常走神。  
姚琛问他是不是不舒服，何洛洛也只是摇摇头，说大概是一天到头盯着电脑工作，人都木了。  
姚琛便盘算着过一段休年假，带着何洛洛去山里换换心情呼吸一下新鲜空气，而且他们自从结婚以后还没出去玩过，正好趁这个机会，何洛洛之前吵着说要去玩，但是姚琛总是没有时间。  
但是他还是没有等到两个人一起旅游的那天。  
姚琛同部门一个手握重要项目的同事突然跳槽离职还带走了几个组员，给所有人打的措手不及，负责人临时更换成了姚琛，他又开始了昏天黑地的加班生活。  
不知道为什么，姚琛总有种不好的预感，不是指工作，而是他和何洛洛。  
这次真的是忙到脱不了身，这个项目已经进行了很久了，姚琛从来没有负责过，现在交给他他要从头开始梳理，看不完的数据跑不完的关系，简直要把他透支。  
一个月来他十二点前回家的次数屈指可数，早上又出门的早，跟何洛洛的联系仅限于每天发微信让他自己买点东西吃。  
其实他也不用这么拼的，但是这次，姚琛真的想做点什么。  
因为还有一个星期就到结婚纪念日了。  
何洛洛肯定以为自己这个木头不记得，但他记得清清楚楚，连哪一分哪一秒结的婚他都记得清清楚楚。  
他想着一定要在结婚纪念日前收尾，请个假做一天何洛洛说过的小情侣会做的腻歪事。  
但是事与愿违，不是所有事都能照自己预期发展。  
虽然这一个多月他们进度已经超出预期很多，但是到了结婚纪念日那天姚琛手上还有一堆事他不得不处理。  
他叹了口气，想今天起码要按时下班。  
10  
何洛洛已经不清楚姚琛为什么和自己结婚了。  
他好像对自己从来没有过欲望。  
姚琛从来没有主动的要过他，每一次都要自己提出来，尽管上一次他把话说明白到那种程度，姚琛还是无动于衷。  
姚琛是对自己很好，但也许在姚琛的人生里，他需要一段完美的婚姻来给他扮演完美的伴侣，但是跟他没有关系，换成是谁姚琛都可以做到。  
他忙了一个多月，好好吃饭的微信何洛洛就收到三十多条，也只收到了这么多。  
虽然是关心，但是有什么意思？何洛洛看着重复且枯燥的聊天记录心里烦闷得很。  
说一句你爱我，你想我了，你工作好辛苦好需要我是有多难？  
大概不是难，而是根本没想过。  
只把自己当成小孩宠却没想过他想要的并不是这种机械化的关爱，他想要的感情是生动的，跳跃的，穿插着惊喜的。  
何洛洛是个仪式感很强的人，结婚纪念日要怎么过，他刚结婚的时候就想了各种方案。  
现在别说选择哪个方案了，他连人都见不到，甚至那个人可能还不记得。  
「好好吃饭。」  
还是刚发来的，看来今天也见不到人了。他不是不懂成年人的无奈，也不是一定要姚琛推开一切陪自己过个纪念日，但是总要有点表示吧。何洛洛直接把手机往床上一扔，不再去想。  
下午的时候，门铃响了，透过猫眼看到夏之光正试图盯着猫眼看自己。  
何洛洛面无表情地打开门，把他放了进来。  
这还是夏之光第一次没被冷嘲热讽就进门了。  
他看见何洛洛神色不佳，问他怎么了。  
何洛洛说没什么，你陪陪我。  
夏之光听了这话一下就来劲了，马上从后面环住何洛洛，耳鬓厮磨。  
“怎么了宝贝，总算爱上我了。”  
何洛洛也不躲，贴着夏之光的耳朵问他。  
“你不是说想上我吗？还想吗？”  
何洛洛邀请的声音钻进他的耳朵，一句话而已，夏之光就觉得自己下腹热的不行，他咽了咽口水，说：“我做梦都想。”  
何洛洛轻咬了一下他的喉结，一副任他宰割的样子。夏之光简直要疯了。  
他马上倾身吻住何洛洛的双唇，来回的吸吮啃咬，趁何洛洛张口换气的时候，灵巧的舌头马上钻了进去，勾住何洛洛的舌尖来回的挑逗。  
这个吻夏之光不知道想了多久，他舍不得放过，一直吻的何洛洛双腿发麻，没了力气，到最后换气都换不过来，软趴趴的锤了他几拳夏之光才肯松开他。  
放过了何洛洛的双唇，他继续往下，先是回咬了一下何洛洛的喉结，感受到身下人的发抖，再继续去啃咬他漂亮的锁骨。两只手也不闲着，先在腰上胡乱摸了几把，又绕到后面来回揉搓何洛洛挺翘的屁股。  
就这样搂着何洛洛一路乱摸走进了卧室。  
他把何洛洛往床上一扔，扒掉了何洛洛的裤子，露出一双修长的腿。他看的喜欢，忍不住先亲上两口，再居高临下地开始脱自己的衣服，这还是第一次在朋友圈以外给何洛洛展示自己的腹肌。  
何洛洛看着身上人脱衣服的动作，想到自己躺在和姚琛睡了一年的床上，眼角一阵湿热，有什么东西滑了下来。  
夏之光俯下身，吻了吻何洛洛的眼角，说宝贝不哭，马上就会让你开心的。  
他抓起何洛洛细白的脚踝，轻啄了一口，再一路往上吻到他白嫩的大腿根，狠狠地嘬了两口，留下两片红红的印记非常惹眼。  
何洛洛天生体毛少，下身也只是稀稀拉拉的，小东西颤颤巍巍的半勃着看着让人忍不住疼爱，夏之光揉搓着下面的两个小球，对着何洛洛的小东西吹气，热的他不停地发抖，再一口吞下，用湿热的舌头来回挤压被口腔包裹的东西。  
何洛洛有洁癖，姚琛从来没做过这个，他不知道被人含住的滋味竟然如此难耐，想让他放开又像想他含的更深一点那种复杂的快感。他抓着夏之光的头发，嘴里呜咽着说不出话。  
不一会儿他就交待在夏之光嘴里了。  
夏之光把精液吐了，作势要爬上去吻何洛洛，何洛洛嫌弃的撇过头，夏之光也不恼，又嘬住了何洛洛胸前的小樱桃，舌头绕着樱桃来回的打转，再时不时地用牙齿叼住轻轻拉扯，一边玩够了就玩另一边，把何洛洛的乳头玩的红红的挺着往他嘴里送。  
夏之光的下身也不含糊，粗硬的肉棒已经分泌了不少粘液，蹭在何洛洛的下身一片泥泞，夏之光放任龟头在周围来回的画圈，不时地还要顶弄一下那个小穴，顶的小穴周围的肉变得软软的，也张开了小口等着他的进入。  
不过夏之光还是不敢贸然撞进去，他把食指和中指并在一起，捅进了小穴再弯成钩，来回的抠挖，随着他手上的动作，何洛洛断断续续地娇喘，每一声都表明他被伺候的很舒服，夏之光听了只觉得下身又硬了不少，扩张的手法也忍不住粗暴起来。  
等终于扩张的差不多了，他把何洛洛扶起来，让他坐在自己怀里，他一只手撑着何洛洛，一只手扶着肉棒就往里面开拓。  
龟头刚进去夏之光就觉得身体里一阵过电，他是在耐不下性子了，腰部一发力，直接捅到了最里面，撞得何洛洛一声尖叫。  
他动的厉害，何洛洛搂着他的脖子靠在他身上，夏之光两只手不断地把何洛洛的臀肉往两边拉扯，方便他进的更深，饱满的臀肉在夏之光的指缝中间溢出，留下红红的指印。  
何洛洛的敏感点生的浅，夏之光每一次顶弄都摩擦的他浑身打颤。  
夏之光得意的不行，咬着他的耳朵说宝贝你吃的我好紧啊。  
何洛洛没力气跟他贫嘴，就拍拍他的头，算是回应。  
保持着这个姿势插了一会儿，夏之光又让何洛洛侧躺着，扛着何洛洛的一条腿，对准小穴扑哧一声又捅到了最深，接着就开始冲刺，他每进一下何洛洛就呻吟一声，听起来可怜极了。  
何洛洛保持着最后一点理智说不…不能…射在里面。  
夏之光虽然遗憾，但是最后还是老老实实地抽出来射在了何洛洛光洁的小腹上。  
何洛洛脱力地躺着，小脸红扑扑的，身上分不清是自己还是夏之光的精液。  
看着这画面，夏之光感觉自己下面又抬起了头。  
何洛洛无奈地说你就不能等我歇歇。  
夏之光又去磨他一开一合的小穴，说可是这里等不及啊。  
说罢又捅了进去……  
11  
姚琛发了微信，一直没等到回信，何洛洛一定是生气了。  
他又加紧了做事的进度，终于在三点把必须今天做的事结束了，总算还能赶上个晚饭。  
姚琛经过甜品店的时候买了几盒何洛洛爱吃的香草布丁，然后急冲冲的往家里赶。  
他开门的时候，何洛洛不在客厅，他叫了两声也没人应。  
但是他隐约听到卧室传来的碰撞声和娇喘声，手里的布丁掉下去了他也没注意，他不敢置信地往卧室的方向走，每走一步声音就更清晰一点，像是对他的审判。  
姚琛的手不停地抖，隔着房门他不会搞错这是何洛洛的娇喘声，还夹杂着另一个男人的声音。  
他终于下了决心，推开门。  
就看到何洛洛整个上半身都贴在床上，只有臀部高高的耸起，背后的男人搂着何洛洛的细腰，下半身紧密地贴合在一起。  
何洛洛被开门声惊得猛地抬头，看到姚琛站在门口，他整个人都紧绷起来，连带着小穴也收缩到了极致。  
夏之光本就快到极限了，怎么受得住这样的紧致，他被夹的全数都交待在了何洛洛的身体里。  
滚烫的精液瞬间浇灌了整个甬道，何洛洛难耐地叫了出来，当着姚琛的面。  
等到全数射完夏之光才意识到姚琛的存在，他一时也有些尴尬，不知道说点什么，肉棒都没来得及抽出来。  
姚琛握了握拳头，深呼吸了一下。他冷漠的走过去，分开两个人，先是照着夏之光的肚子狠狠来了一拳。夏之光刚剧烈运动过，被揍也没力打回去，就直接被姚琛拖着丢出了家门外。  
姚琛再次回到卧室的时候，何洛洛蜷缩在墙角，抽抽搭搭地哭，小穴里的白浊也随着他的动作一股一股的往外流。  
姚琛看着刺眼，问他你哭什么，难道不是应该我哭吗？  
何洛洛只是摇着头说对不起对不起。  
姚琛更生气了，他这是第一次真切体会到什么叫青筋暴起，脑门上的血管突突的跳。  
他对着何洛洛解开皮带，露出了赤黑狰狞的性器，让何洛洛含着。  
何洛洛惊恐的看着他，像是不相信姚琛会做出这种事，姚琛拍了拍他的脸，说怎么，嫌脏？我嫌你脏了吗？  
何洛洛听了这话，眼泪流的更凶了，他伸出舌尖舔了舔巨物的前端，犹豫着不知道怎么进行下一步，姚琛看他磨磨蹭蹭的，直接捏着他的脸颊塞了进去。他刚忙了一天回来没有洗澡，雄性的腥膻味特别大，何洛洛被呛得直咳嗽。  
姚琛抓着何洛洛的头发，强迫他不准吐出来，然后另一只手从兜里掏出了手机，给上司打电话。  
“王部长，我是姚琛。家里有事，我要请一星期的假。”  
说完也不听部长的回话，就把手机丢掉一边，专心的去操何洛洛的小嘴。  
何洛洛没什么技巧，全靠姚琛自己捅到深处，姚琛也积攒了很久，操了百余下就射在了里面。何洛洛被操的大脑一片空白，竟将精液吞了下去，有些吞不进的，便沿着他红肿的小嘴流了下来，好不淫乱。  
姚琛挑了挑眉，说没想到啊洛洛居然这么骚，这也喝得下。  
这话说的何洛洛羞愤难当，但是反驳不出，只好瞪着泪汪汪的大眼睛。  
姚琛看的心烦，他问刚才被别的男人按着操的是谁，现在装什么无辜？  
他拉着何洛洛去了浴室，冷水从头浇下来，激的何洛洛浑身颤抖。  
冷…我冷…他说，但是姚琛全然不理会，他把何洛洛大致冲了一边让他趴在浴缸边上，两根手指撑开小穴，用花洒对着里面冲洗。  
冰冷的水冲进温热的甬道实在太过刺激，何洛洛挣扎着要逃开，但是姚琛死死地按住他不让他动。  
你里面有别人的脏东西，不洗我不能要你了，他说。  
何洛洛听了这话又安静了下来，任由姚琛处置，只是大腿还是一颤一颤的。  
洗完以后何洛洛又被扔在床上。  
他赤身裸体的又刚冲了冷水澡，抖得不行。水珠从发丝滴落滴在他没有血色的嘴唇上又顺着喉结滑到锁骨的凹处。  
姚琛顺着水珠的轨迹往下看，看到锁骨的红印他又一阵愤怒。  
他从来没在何洛洛身上留下什么标记，这到底是凭什么？  
他像猛兽一样扑上去，盖在原来的红印上狠狠咬了一口，何洛洛又哭了，断断续续地说疼。  
姚琛根本顾不得何洛洛看起来有多可怜，他把何洛洛翻来覆去的看，在所有夏之光留下痕迹的地方上又留下了自己的印记。  
尤其是大腿根的两个红印让他气的发疯。  
确认没有疏漏以后，姚琛狠狠地掐上何洛洛的乳头，不同于以往轻柔的抚摸，这次是毫无章法的揉掐撕扯，玩到两边乳头都肿胀了一倍。  
他开始做属于自己的标记，后颈，后背，腰，屁股，小腿上都是姚琛新留下的牙印和红印。  
何洛洛不停地求饶，但是越是求饶姚琛就越是不放过他。  
姚琛的巨物在何洛洛的臀缝间来回的滑动摩擦，明明已经硬到肉筋突起但就是耐着性子不进去，何洛洛被他折磨的发疯，小穴一开一合的，他下意识地扭着屁股去迎合，但总是对不准，反而勾的他更难受了。  
他求姚琛给他他想要。  
但是姚琛掰过他的头让他看着自己，说何洛洛你不会以为我单纯的在和你做爱吧。  
何洛洛透过姚琛的眼睛只能看到绝望，他知道这不是做爱这是在惩罚他。  
他只好呜咽着又开始道歉。  
就这样来回的磨他的性子，不知道多长时间，姚琛感觉自己也快要到了，手上撸了几把就对准身下人的小穴一桶到底，刚捅进去就是大量的射精，射的何洛洛的小腹都微微的隆起。  
刚被内射过的小穴娇嫩的不行，一点刺激都受不得，但是姚琛哪管那些，他虽然射了但是硬度一点不减，就这这个姿势发狠的抽插。  
何洛洛连求饶都说不出口了，只能任他在自己身上驰骋。  
姚琛见他一副意乱情迷的样子，又气不打一出来。  
他把何洛洛拉了起来，从背后站着插了进去，何洛洛脚底没力，正想扶点什么，谁知姚琛两手从他的膝盖处绕过，直接把他抱了起来，简直就像给小孩把尿一样抱着抽插。  
何洛洛骤然失重，所有中心都集中在了体内的肉棒上，他哑着嗓子尖叫出声，姚琛也不管他，就着这个姿势狠命攻击那一点。何洛洛被插得上下颠簸，他觉得有什么东西要出来了，哭叫着让姚琛放过他，但没有回应，何洛洛的小东西射出了一道弧线，但不是精液，他真的生生的被姚琛插到失禁了。  
尊严什么的也随着这下全然不在了。  
姚琛又换了几个姿势，把以前自己想做的但是照顾到何洛洛不敢做的全都做了一遍。  
做到后面何洛洛已经射不出什么东西了，只是抖两下吐出一些清液。  
再往后他就失去意识了，只留姚琛继续发狂。  
12  
何洛洛也不知道自己睡了多久，他应该是发烧了，隐约有姚琛喂他喝粥的记忆。  
醒来的时候姚琛面色铁青的看着他，眼里布满了红血丝。  
何洛洛躺久了，想下床活动一下，但是脚腕好重，叮当作响，他一看不知什么时候脚上竟然出现了一对脚铐。  
不等他问，姚琛就说你身体弱，我这样是希望你不要乱跑。  
何洛洛也没力气跟他争，就点了点头，说自己饿了。  
姚琛马上去厨房给他端来一碗干贝粥，一口一口的喂他喝。  
何洛洛喝的差不多了便问他把夏之光怎么了？  
姚琛咬了咬后槽牙说你很关心他？  
何洛洛看了看自己的脚铐，叹了口气，说我是怕你犯法。  
姚琛低下眼说，你放心吧，我不会进去的，我要永远陪着你。很快我就要换工作了。  
姚琛是认真的，他打算把这个项目结束以后就辞职，换一份在家的工作。  
但是最后的收尾他还是要有段时间不在家。  
何洛洛就戴着脚铐在家里呆着，倒也和他之前的生活没有太大的区别，只是有时候呆久了不免觉得闷得慌。  
再姚琛出门的第五天，也不知姚琛是不是疏忽，何洛洛竟然在窗帘后面看到了脚铐的钥匙。  
他犹豫了几秒，还是拿起了钥匙，准备开锁。  
但是他怎么也打不开，不到十分钟，姚琛就出现在他面前。  
何洛洛这才知道，自己大概是被骗了。  
姚琛抓着他的手问他你是不是想离开我？  
何洛洛摇摇头，但是姚琛不信，他重复说着你就是想离开我，你怎么敢离开我，随后就开始去啃咬他的双唇。  
好像性爱已经变成了姚琛惩罚的方式，何洛洛又被他摆弄了很久，原本这几天还没恢复好，吃的也不多正是虚弱的时候，这下又昏了过去。  
姚琛给他擦了擦身子清洁了一下，就把他抱到了床上，自己坐在床边守着他。  
何洛洛突然醒了，他半眯着眼摸上姚琛的脸，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着。  
“姚琛，姚琛，是你吗？”  
“最近那个人好凶，他也是姚琛吗？”  
“夏之光，你别来招惹我。”  
“姚琛，老公，你别生气了。”  
他说了这么好些话，又睡了过去，大概只是做梦。  
姚琛看着床上的人，那么瘦那么小，好像一碰就会碎。  
他压抑了那么久的兽欲，还是爆发了。以前他脑子里总会出现把何洛洛关起来的想法，连自己都觉得恐怖，现在真的关起来了，他又忍不住心疼。  
其实他最后还是把选择权交给了何洛洛。  
他只是换了门锁装上了脚铐，但是并没有断绝何洛洛和外界的联系，手机电脑都照常使用，只要何洛洛想，他就有一百种逃走的办法。  
当然姚琛也有一百种再把他抓回来的办法。  
“你是想留下来救我呢，还是你累了不愿意跟我折腾。”他说。  
姚琛揉着何洛洛的发丝，他已经很久没这样温柔地揉他的头发了。  
他慢慢走到何洛洛的脚边，掏出钥匙，打开脚铐，看着有些发红的脚腕，他心疼的捧起来揉捏。  
“我一定会对你好的，永远对你好。”  
他吻上了何洛洛的脚腕，而脚腕的主人只是睫毛微颤。


End file.
